


home

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, I LOVE BF AND GF TINGZ, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sasuke's favorite place.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	home

“ ame might be my favorite!  i didn’t expect we’ll see gorgeous hidden places there. the people were so nice too!  i got a huge discount as well from a fruit vendor before we left.  i'm so glad we visited there!”

his eyes follow her hand gestures as she talked animatedly. he smiled softly, his hands shaking a little from holding back. he wanted to touch her.

“what about you,  sasuke-kun ? what's your favorite place we’ve been to so far?” her eyes were as wide as ever—curious and loving and ever faithful.

so he answered truthfully, “home.”

confusion was written all over her pretty face, “but we haven’t been in  konoha for half a yea-”

“ i’m with you,” he explained softly. he saw her mouth opened, and he fought the urge to close the distance of it between his. maybe tomorrow he’ll know the warmth of her mouth, but for now he’s content basking in the glow of her eyes and her smile when he said...

“everywhere is home when  i'm with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: WILL NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT BLANK PERIOD SS AND HOW WE WERE SO ROBBED


End file.
